Monkey see Monkey wanna do
by slashblack89
Summary: Boots begin to have special feelings for Dora that he never had before. he also feels "different" when he's around her but he does'nt wanna tell her. will dora find out how Boots feel? what will become of their friendship? find out. Warning: contains sexual content. if you are easily offended please do not read. other then that enjoy :)


For the record: I do not own Dora the explorer. I'm not sure who does. I think nick does. But anyway this a fan fiction story that I made up. It contains sex and romance so if you are offended by sex please do not read any further. Other than that please enjoy this story

**Monkey see Monkey Wanna Do**

It was a hot summer day and Dora was riding a bike with Boots. "Hang on Boots" Dora said ad she began to pedal faster. Boots tried to hang on but soon he accidently stumbled off. "Boots!" Dora screamed worriedly. Boots got up. He was ok but his knee was slightly scraped. "Damn it" Boots said. Dora turned her bike around. She jumped off and ran over to Boots. "Boots I'm so sorry" Dora said "are you ok?" "I'm fine" Boots said "I just scrapped my knee a little bit". "Oh Boots" Dora said sadly "Let me help." Dora kisses Boot's knee. She blew on it. As she was doing all of this Boots began to feel funny. Perverted images filled his head and His penis began to get hard. It was exposed but Dora couldn't really see it. Boots not only got hard off of the kissing. It also had something to do with what Clothing Dora was wearing. She had on a belly revealing small white t shirt and some really tight and shiny dark purple cycling shirts. Images began to flood Boot's mind. He knew he had to get out of there or risk Dora seeing his penis.

"Is that better Boots?" Dora asked after she kissed Boot's knee. Boots turned his body to hide his penis. "It feels much better" He said but I think I better get home. "But why…." Dora asked. Boots ran off before Dora could say another word to him. Dora was sad. "Is Boots really that mad at me?" she thought to herself. The next day Dora went Bike riding again. She had on an orange wife beater shirt today and really tight and shiny Blue cycling shorts. "I hope Boots isn't mad at me" She said. Dora saw Boots eating a banana. "Hi Boots." Dora said with a sad look on her face "I'm sorry for making you fall off of the bike yesterday. I hope that you can forgive me and that we can be friends." Boots looked at her and smiled. "I never was mad at you Dora" He said "I know that was an accident". Dora looked sadly at boots "then why did you run off yesterday?" Dora asked. Boots was caught in the spot. His eyes widened and he blushed. "Damn it!" he thought to himself "I knew she was going to ask about that. I got to think of something. She can't know the truth".

Boots calmed down and begin to talk to Dora. "Oh that?" Boots answered and blushed "my…..uh stomach was hurting and I needed to go home." "I thought you were mad at me" Dora suggested. "No" Boots retorted "I can never be mad at you Dora". Dora smiled. She began to wipe sweat from her forehead. Boots Dora hot and wet from the sweat and He began to get those thoughts again but he began to try to fight them to prevent getting hard. "I'm thirsty" Dora stated "I'm going to get my water bottle. Would you like some water Boots?" Dora bent over and tried to get her water bottle from the holster on her bike. Boots saw her ass in the spandex skin tight shiny fabric. His penis got hard again. Boots crept behind some bushes. When Dora finally got the water she looked at boots who was awkwardly positioned behind a bush. His top half was visibly but his bottom half was hidden behind the Bush.

"What are you doing Boots" Dora asked "don't you want some water?" "Yeah" Boots answered. Dora smiled. She began to walk over to Boots. "Stay there for a while" Boots said as he blushed and began to blush. Dora looked at Boots with a puzzled look on her face. "Boots what's wrong" Dora asked "you been acting strange. Whatever it is we can talk about it." Boot's penis got even harder as he watched Dora sweat in her tight clothes. Boots was running out of options. Dora was walking closer. He and Dora had been friends for a long time. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't wanna risk freaking her out and ruining their friendship so he decided to plan another escape. "It's hide and seek time" Boots said out loud as he hid deeper in the bushes. Dora looked in the Bushes but Boots wasn't there. He has escaped again. Dora was getting quite curious and a little angry. Boots was acting strange and she was going to find out what it was….if it killed her.

For the next 3 days Dora rode her bike around the jungle trail. She continued to wear belly revealing shirts and skintight cycling shorts. She drove around looking for Boots who was avoiding her. Dora rode right under Boots who was hiding from her in a tree. Boots watched her Pedal off. He looked sad "what the fuck is wrong with me?" Boots asked himself "Dora is my friend. I shouldn't be running from her. " Boots thought deeper about it. "It's just that those tight outfits and those tight shiny cycling shorts and the way they cling to her sexy little body drive me mad. And the way she used those lips to kiss my knee after I scraped it. She's so fucking sexy". Boots said. His penis grew hard. He stared at it. "This is me getting hard" He said "I got a penis which means that I'm a man. And a real man doesn't run from anything." Boots put a serious look on his face. "I'm not gonna run anymore" he said "Dora is my friend. If she finds out about my hard on then so be it."

Later on that day boots was at home. There was a knock on his door. Boots answered. It was Dora. She was wearing a one piece shiny gold bathing suit and had a bag in her arms full of beach equipment. Boots was mentally stooped. "Hey boots" Dora said "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?". "I've been out uh…looking for you" Boots retorted. Dora smiled. "Well we found each other" She said "would you like to go to the beach". Boots started to reject Dora cause he knew what was gonna happen but he remembered his vow to not avoid her anymore. "Yes" Boots said "let's go". The 2 biked to the beach. It was kind of empty. Dora picked a spot where it would be just her and Boots. The two laid a Blanket down and set up a beach ball net. By this time Boots had forgotten about his problem. He just wanted to have fun with his friend.

"How about a game of Beach ball?" Dora asked. "Yes" Boots answered happily. Dora took her beach ball out and the two began to play. Boots accidently knocked the ball too far and Dora ran to get it. She bent over to pick the ball up. Boots seen her ass and the images came back in his head. He looked away and began to recite a song to himself. The images went away and he was saved…..for now. Dora came back with the ball. "Can we play a little later" She asked "I'd like to lie down and soak some sun up with you if I can". "Sure Dora" Boots said as he got kind of turned on at how Dora said she wanted to lay down with him. The 2 lay on the blanket. Boots laid on his Back and Dora laid on her stomach. Boots looked at her lying down. Dora smiled at him. "I'm glad you decided to come with me today Boots" Dora Said. Boots smiled at her and accidently glanced at her ass as she lay on her stomach. His eyes were locked this time and he was getting hard.

"Nap time" Boots said as he lied on his stomach to hide his hard on. Dora got up. "Nap?" She asked "you can't go to sleep boots". "I'm really tired" Boots said nervously. Dora had enough. Dora sat up and put her hands on her hips. "Ok Boots we need to talk" she said "why have you been acting weird and avoiding me?" "Hey what time is it" Boots asked as he tried to change the subject. "I'm serious Boots" Dora said "talk to me." Boots faked like he was sleep. Dora got mad and grabbed Boots. She tried to turn him over but he put up a fight. He didn't want her to see his hard on but Dora won and flipped Boots over. She gasped when she seen Boots. Dora put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh" Dora said "b-b-boots y-y-your penis it's….". "I know" Boots said as he interrupted her "this is why I was avoiding you." "b-b-but I thought they only got hard when they were aroused" Dora said.

Boots sat up. "You do arouse me Dora" Boots said. "I can't hide my feelings no more. Those bike tights you wear. Those sexy kisses you did to my knee and that bikini you're wearing makes me hard." Dora gasped and blushed. "I'm a guy Dora" Boots said "I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you would freak out and not want to hang out with me anymore. I was scared to tell you how I felt but I'm not scared anymore. I'm a man Dora and I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hang out with me anymore so I'm going to leave." Boots then Began to run into the nearby Jungle. Dora got up. She ran after him. "Wait Boots" Dora yelled. "NO!" Boots Yelled back "you hate me. You're mad at me.". "No I'm not mad Dora said "don't go Boots. Please come back". Boots stopped. Dora caught up to him. She hugged him from behind.

"I'm your friend Boots No matter what happens. You could've came to me and talked to me" Dora said "you don't ever have to worry about me leaving your side. I'll always be here for you". Boots closed his eyes. He then shot them open and looked down. He was shocked to see Dora's hands on his hard penis. Dora was jacking Boots off. Boots was shocked. He thought his heart was going to drop. "Dora" Boots said "you're…". Dora smiled. "You're right I am jacking you off." She said interrupting Boots "you got hard because of me and now I have to help you get back to normal". Boots let Dora jack him off. He wanted the pleasure as much as Dora did. Boots tilted his head back and squirmed as Dora happily jacked him off.

"Dora you're the bestest friend a Monkey can ask for." Boots said. Dora listened and continued to Jack Him off. She then walked in front of Boots and squatted. "I'm going to try something that I always wanted to try" Dora said as she looked up at Boots. Boots stared into Dora's big brown eyes and watched as she stuck his dick in her mouth. Boots was juiced. He was feeling something that he never felt before. Dora had her tight young mouth around his hard Penis and was sucking the life out of it. Boots Blushed and drooled. He laid down and rubbed Dora's shiny gold bikini covered ass as she sucked him. Dora sucked his Dick for 15 whole minutes before she popped his dick out of her mouth and jacked it off as she began talking to Boots. "I'm glad you're enjoying this Boots" Dora said as she pumped Boot's spit covered dick "I'm about to let you fuck me." Boots got excited as Dora pulled her Bikini off and got on her knees and hands. She hoisted her ass in the air.

Boots seen Dora's pussy and asshole. "Which holes should I stick it in" He asked as he jacked his dick off. Dora thought about it. "Why don't you stick it in my ass" She suggested. Boots aimed his Penis at Dora's puckered asshole. He slowly pushed his tip in. the rest of his penis followed. Dora was in Pain. "Not so rough Boots" She ordered "this is the first time I had a Dick in my ass". Boots slowly humped Dora. Dora moaned and grunted in pain. Soon after 10 minutes went by the pain went away and was replaced by everlasting pleasure. "Boots it doesn't hurt anymore. You can speed it up". Boots was happy to hear Dora say that. He began to hump Dora a little hard and faster. Dora moaned Louder "OH PAPI" She yelled. Boots closed his eyes and began to slam his dick into Dora harder and harder. Dora yelled in pleasure. After a while the 2 changed positions Boots laid down. Dora got over him and squatted down. She grabbed his penis and guided it to her Asshole where she sat on it and rode. Dora rubbed on Boot's chest as she rode him. She tilted her head back and allowed the moment to take her away.

Dora bucked and slammed herself down hard on Boot's dick. "I feel like I have to pee" Dora said. "Me too" Boots yelled. Dora rode Boots faster. Boots bounced Dora on his Dick really fast. The two shared a climax. Dora grinded one time on Boot's dick. She then got off and Put her bikini back on. Boots smiled at Dora. "I hope you enjoyed the ride" Dora told Boots. "I did" Boots said. Dora smiled. She then bent down and sucked her juices off of Boot's dick. The two then went back to the beach and lay under the sun. Dora rolled over on her back. "Will you rub my back Boots" She asked. "Yes"Boots answered as he began to rub Dora's back again. Boot's penis got hard again. Dora felt it press into her ass and she smiled.

"I think it's time for round 2" Dora said. Boots smiled. "Bring it on" He said. Dora dove on top of Boots and the two went back at it again….**THE END**


End file.
